The Best Medicine for a Maiden
by Sniphles2000
Summary: One night in Ozpin's tower, he has the bright idea to fix Amber! Though this method is a bit unorthodox... Its sure to work! Right?


_It was a quiet night in Beacon Academy. The students were all in their rooms asleep, the school was locked down and the Professors had all finished their work. That is… Except for one._

 _Professor Ozpin sat at his desk in his tower with the lights all turned off. The only source of light was a monitor at his desk, illuminating his face. Ozpin sat brooding, watching the screen intently. What was on it? The underground chamber beneath the tower and the pod which contained Amber, the Fall Maiden that had fallen into a coma after being attacked by a dangerous woman and her goons. Ozpin stared at the screen, watching the pod specifically and sighing. He knew Amber very well before she was attacked. A kind young woman who always put other people first. This had… Grown into a desire. A longing for Amber. Ozpin so desperately wanted her. Yet… Fate had not been kind to him. The light he strived to claim was diminishing and would soon be extinguished. He couldn't have her… Or could he? Without taking a moment to think, Ozpin stood up and grabbed his cane. He confidently made his way to the elevator and stepped inside before pushing the button to the basement. The door closed and the elevator began descending to its destination._

 _Inside the elevator Ozpin thought long and hard to himself. Was this right? Would it help her? Would it help him? There was only one way to find out. The elevator soon came to a halt and the doors opened. Ozpin took a deep breath in and out before stepping into the basement._

 _The basement was dimly lit as usual, torches lining the walls and leading to a large pod at the end of the long corridor. Ozpin walked calmly towards it, not taking his eyes off of his prize for a second. He reached the pod a few minutes later with the tubes and cable protruding from the top of it. Oz wasn't focused on that. His attention was on the woman inside. Amber. The fall maiden. Ozpin's friend. She lay there, motionless and unresponsive with her eyes closed. Her brown hair and light brown skin were really brought out by the glass and made Ozpin smile. Yet… The damage was still there. The large scar on Amber's face was incredibly noticeable and she would be lying bare if not for the white tube top and small white skirt acquired for her by the Beacon headmaster. Ozpin stared at her for a good minute before moving to the control panel and inserting a code. This opened the pod chamber, the door slowly opening and steam emitting before disappearing. The Professor once again moved to face Amber and saw she was in the same position as before. He smiled softly._

"Hello, Amber. How have you been?"

 _Amber remained unresponsive._

"Ah, I'm glad to hear." _Ozpin replied to the woman as if she were actually talking._ "I have good news! I've discovered a treatment that could fix you. Make you better. You just have to trust me. Do you?"

 _Again, Amber didn't say a word or even move._

"Wonderful! Let's just remain quiet. And be sure to keep this to yourself. We can't have the others trying this." _Ozpin smiled and approached Amber in the open pod. He placed his cane on the ground and carefully reached over to Amber, taking a good hold of her tube top and lifting it up her body and over her head and arms._

 _Once it was off, Amber's petite breasts spilled out and became exposed. Her nipples stiffened in the cold and she was soon still again._

 _Ozpin smirked at Amber and reached lower, this time grabbing the elastic waist of her short skirt and pulling it down her legs and off her feet._

 _Amber was now left naked in the pod. Her slit was dry and untouched which made Ozpin smirk more._

"I promise you this will help, Amber. I'm glad you agreed to this." _Without another word, Ozpin began taking his clothes off. First he slipped off his jacket and dumped it on the ground before unbuttoning his vest and dumping it with the jacket. He un wrapped his scarf and took off his undershirt, leaving them with the rest. It turns out that Ozpin was very well built, pecks and a 6-pac clearly visible. Ozpin was quick to take off his belt and pulling his pants off before finally pulling his shoes and socks off, leaving him naked. Oz's cock was already fully erect upon seeing Amber's naked form and he smiled, taking his glasses off and putting them with his clothes. Ozpin moved forward and without a sound or word, stepped into the pod with Amber and lay against her, his erect member resting under her crotch, their chests pressed together and his face at level with her forehead. Oz reached back and grabbed the pod door before giving it a tug, closing it and sealing him in with the fall maiden._

 _Inside the sealed pod, Ozpin lay contently with Amber for a few moments. Despite her current condition she was still very warm and nice to touch. Her skin was soft and her hair felt like smooth silk. Ozpin moved forward and took a long sniff of Amber's hair, sighing happily afterwards._ "Still smells like apples. Never change." _Ozpin remained still for a few moments before wrapping his arms around Amber's back and lifting her up, making them face to face. He stared at Amber for a moment, taking in her features before moved forward and pulling her into a long, animalistic kiss. Oz's tongue smothered Amber's lips and face despite her not returning it. He kept this up, claiming her as his own while grabbing a hold of his erect penis and positioning it so the tip was poking the virgin maiden's vagina._ "I love you, Amber…" _Ozpin whispered in her ear before slowly pushing in._

 _Amber remained motionless as her hymen was broken by Ozpin, a small trickle of blood flowing down his member as he went deeper into Amber._

 _Ozpin roughly grabbed both of Amber's breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. He was soon fully sheathed inside Amber and panted lightly. He had finally done it. Ozpin had taken the virginity of Amber the Fall Maiden. This called for a celebration! Ozpin began slowly pulling out of Amber until only his head was left inside. Without hesitation, he slammed back inside her, jolting her lifeless body up and banging it against the padded back of the pod. He began doing this multiple times, soon steadily and rhythmically thrusting into Amber._

 _Amber remained unresponsive as ever with her legs limply placed around Ozpin's waist and her head drooping to the side._

 _Ozpin continued thrusting in and out, panting heavily as he did. This gave him life, taking the girl's virginity and claiming her. He groped her breasts roughly, squeezing them and twisting her nipples every few seconds while his cock slammed in and out of her now wet pussy._

 _This lasted for a good five minutes. As much as he enjoyed this, Ozpin's excited expression soon melted into that of a sad one. He rested his head on Amber's shoulder and tears began forming in his eyes. He knew he would never be able to share this joy with Amber. She couldn't talk back or give him what he gave to her. All Oz could do now… Was keep thrusting and do what he could never do when she was conscious._

 _Ozpin's tears began flowing until he was fully crying against Amber's shoulder, still thrusting her wildly. As he cried, he suddenly came with warning, his cock twitching inside Amber and filling her up with his hit load._

 _The sperm was shot in and through her cervix. Only time would what happens with that._

 _Ozpin remained in his position, panting heavily and wiping his tears. Without another word or though, he slowly pulled out of Amber and stepped out of the pod._

 _Once out, Ozpin picked up Amber's clothes, wiping off his cock on the inside of her tube top. He carefully put them back on the coma state Fall Maiden and adjusted her so she was in her normal position. Oz quickly put all his clothes back on before slowly closing the pod and locking it. He looked through the glass to the woman he just fucked and sighed._

"Get better soon, Amber… Goodbye."

 _And with that, Ozpin made his way back to the elevator and returned to his office where he spent the rest of the night thinking about how he would explain the CCTV footage to Glynda in the morning._


End file.
